


Lineage of a Bull

by help_me_no



Series: The Strength of Minotaurs [6]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_no/pseuds/help_me_no
Summary: A festival in Elysium gets Theseus thinking about family—specifically, Asterius's extended family.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Series: The Strength of Minotaurs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125833
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Lineage of a Bull

**Author's Note:**

> This can probably be read just fine without having read the rest of this series (especially given the wildly different ratings).  
> It does include a few mythological figures who are not canon to the game, and has a slightly more serious Theseus, both of which make slightly more sense in context of the series.

The passage of time in Elysium makes for odd holidays, in that the passage of time is entirely untrackable, and largely irrelevant for the dead. As such, festivals occur at arbitrary intervals and in arbitrary orders and sometimes everyone involved has an entirely different holiday they think they’re celebrating. (And sometimes no one seems to have any idea at all.)

That is generally insufficient to put any damper on proceedings however, and those seeking out a holiday could keep themselves occupied with constant festivities if they so wished. Food and drink and music and games flow freely in Elysium.

The current feast table is laden with soft flaky fish, fresh citrusy fruit, and sticky cakes with only the faintest sweetness.

Theseus looks around at the gathering. It is largely populated by the more ordinary shades in Elysium, gathered in large groups of family and friends. Perseus and Andromeda are flanked by a large number of children or grandchildren or great-grandchildren. It is hard to tell, given Elysium’s tendency to present its shades in the prime of their life to strangers, and in the form they are most remembered to those who knew them. It is also hard to tell because Theseus has always found Perseus’s large number of progeny to be utterly unremarkable and unmemorable. (This is something he would never say aloud to lovely Andromeda, but he privately bemoans that Perseus’s mediocrity is so great as to overwrite any genes Andromeda would impart.)

Even Patroclus has deigned to attend at Asterius’s invitation. Theseus and Asterius both agree that the reunion with Achilles has done him well, inspiring the slightest tendency to be sociable even when Achilles is not around.

Then Theseus looks beside him at Asterius, who seems content and relaxed, and entirely preoccupied with trying to peel a small mandarin orange without entirely squishing it in his fingers. Theseus is reluctant to disturb his peace with unhappy conversation, but he also feels painfully aware that Asterius’s life has a family-shaped hole.

“Asterius,” he finally says slowly.

Asterius looks up and heavily arches his brow at the quiet, serious tone in Theseus’s voice. He carefully sets down the fruit, and turns towards Theseus, posture open and attentive.

“Is something wrong, my king?”

“I am… not sure, if I am to be perfectly honest, dearest Asterius! I—” Theseus hesitates. He’s thought about this topic a thousand times and yet somehow never thought out the right words to say. Perhaps he should’ve planned that first before he opened his mouth, but it’s too late now.

He finally settles on, “Do you ever wish to know your extended family? I know… some are here in Elysium.”

Asterius looks at Theseus carefully.

“Technically I believe Perseus and I are extended family. Via many connections, if we are to consider the frequent recurrences of Zeus and Poseidon in our family tree.”

Theseus grimaces: first at the thought of Perseus as Asterius’s family, then at the thought of the convoluted family trees produced by the gods’ _many_ indiscretions, and then again at the realization that, if Perseus and Asterius are family, does that then make Theseus and Perseus in-laws?

Asterius patiently watches Theseus’s face journey with no small amusement, and barely smothers a laugh when it ends in Theseus staring at Perseus with a look of genuine horror. (Perseus manages to catch it and looks both offended and confused. He gestures incoherently across the chamber at Theseus, who then gestures vehemently back. The exchange is only ceased by Andromeda reaching over to smack her husband without even looking, while she continues a conversation with one of her descendants.)

Theseus manages to shake off the distraction, and finally turns back to Asterius.

“My apologies, my love! I was simply struck by the thought that, through you, Perseus and I may be considered family and the revulsion I felt was overwhelming!”

“It is no trouble, my king, I know you well enough to not take offense at your distraction.”

Theseus looks vaguely contrite, and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Asterius’s jaw in apology. He sighs as he settles back in his own seat, and looks past Asterius’s ear when he resumes speaking.

“I did not mean Perseus, though I suspect you knew that.”

Asterius nods.

“I did. And I appreciate the sentiment my king, but I think we also both know that is far too complicated territory to tread. I think neither of us would be ready to face my sisters, and the other notable names in my lineage that we can confirm here in Elysium are… equally complicated.”

There’s a long pause as Theseus stares off into the distance, and Asterius stares at Theseus.

Theseus finally acknowledges two names they’ve both been aware of for a long time, but have yet to address.

“Io and Europa,” he says, and he’s not sure if the reflexive expression on his face is closer to a wince or a grimace.

Asterius doesn’t seem bothered, and shrugs gently.

“It was certainly a shock discovering the… frequency with which bulls factored into my lineage, but now I admit I do not know what I am supposed to do with that. There is too much I do not know about them, that makes it difficult to imagine what kind of relationship I could possibly have with my grandmother or the more distant lady Io.”

“No I— I _do_ understand that Asterius, which is why I have been so reluctant to ask for so long but I... I worry, I suppose! I am infinitely glad you have found friends here in Elysium, but do you not wish for family?”

Asterius hums gently in thought.

“Do you wish to reunite with your family, Theseus?”

Theseus feels the question like a blow to the gut.

“You know I have failed my family in too many ways, Asterius. They are better for my absence, and though I sometimes long to make things right, I am still too afraid to face them yet.”

Asterius face goes soft and gentle at the answer.

“That is not so much what I meant, and I am sorry that I phrased it such. It is more that… regardless of whether you miss your family, whether you feel guilt, or regret—do you, here and now, feel unfulfilled?”

“Not at all!”

And then Theseus startles because he hadn’t thought at all before he answered. He would’ve been sure he would answer otherwise. And yet, it’s still true. There may be things he wishes to change or do, but he is not unhappy or dissatisfied with his life-death.

“And I feel the same,” Asterius replies, gently taking Theseus’s hands. “We are champions in the arena, and yet we are also continuously challenged and given the opportunity to hone ourselves. We reside in paradise. We are surrounded by friends. We can fill our time with whatever we wish, and we get to spend that time together. I do not feel a _lack_ of family, my love. Do you?”

Nearby, Andromeda throws her head back at something one of her sons says. Earlier she had fed Asterius a cake and he had eaten it from her hand. Both Perseus and Theseus had spluttered in confusion, and her laugh had been a clear bell next to Asterius’s warm rumble.

Several shades are debating whether the fish provided is fish from the Lethe, or fish from the surface, or a simulacrum of fish created by Elysium. Among them is an herbalist turned botanist turned perfumer who supplies the champions with their oils and paints. When Theseus had searched for a shade to produce a soap to maximize the lustre of fur, she had been the first who did not shy away when she realized what Theseus meant. When Theseus later brought Asterius to her directly she had promptly provided him an array of scents so he could choose what _he_ liked best and Theseus had declared her a fast friend then and there.

Patroclus sits on a mossy swell next to a random shade who is enthusiastically explaining how modified usage of a loom can produce different textiles. Patroclus sips from a goblet and idly listens and raises his wine in a half-toast towards Theseus and Asterius when he catches their eye.

There are a half dozen warriors that Theseus and Asterius train with, and a half dozen more shades who are entirely unremarkable, save for their willingness to teach Asterius about the cultivation of fruit trees, or who create unique laurels for every fight the champions win, or who happily greet them on the streets.

Theseus stares at all this, and it feels shockingly new despite having experienced this all a thousand times before. He turns to Asterius, and promptly crawls into his lap to kiss him. It tastes a little sour and a little sweet and entirely like home.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who celebrates Lunar New Year, happy year of the ox/bull/cow! It’s also technically Valentine’s this weekend, so happy that too for everyone else.
> 
> I realized at 11:30 last night that today is Friday, and everything I have lined up for my usual update schedule needs a little more editing. I’m going to be spending all day today cooking for the new year, so my brain’s response to ‘gonna be too busy to edit’ was instead ‘it’s year of the ox so let’s just write a whole new drabble loosely about Asterius’ extended family, because I’ve been thinking about the Io/Europa lineage and new year is Family Time’. This then made zero sense to put in the ‘Conversations’ drabble collection, so it’s its own oneshot now. (It feels weird having a G-rated fic in this series, but it doesn’t make sense in the other one so I’m rolling with it. Might change it later). I churned this out in an hour and a half, it’s entirely unedited, and it’s officially Lunar New Year, so I’m posting at 2am. Enjoy.
> 
> (Lunar New Years folks, I’d love to hear your favorite new years foods and/or what you’re eating this year!)


End file.
